Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Contest SLN "Sabes amor portate bien, no debes llorar, ya sabes porque, Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad" cantó Bella consolando a su hija. "Santa Claus no existe" contesto la pequeña sollozando mas fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

**_Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mia_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".<em>**

_**Titulo:** Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad  
><em>

_**Penname**: Blissvmpkr  
><em>

**_Summary:_**

–Sabes mi amor, pórtate bien –cantó Bella –No debes llorar –¿Por qué mami? –sollozó Nessie –¿Por qué?

–Ya sabes por qué, Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad –Santa no existe –contestó la niña

_**Pareja a Trabajar**: Edward-Bella  
><em>

_**Número de palabras:** 8676  
><em>

_**Imagen utilizada:** Navidad en Familia  
><em>

_**Canción utilizada:** Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad -Luis Miguel  
><em>

**_Frase utilizada:_** Una gran familia y una navidad completa, entera, con sueños, esperanzas y vidas nuevas.

**Sabes mi amor  
>Pórtate bien<br>No debes llorar  
>Ya sabes por qué<br>Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad**

* * *

><p><strong>Tres de diciembre de 2011<strong>

–Sabes mi amor, pórtate bien –cantó Bella –No debes llorar

Madre e Hija se encontraban abrazadas en la cama de esta última. La pequeña de cuatro años lloraba amargamente sobre el pecho de su madre. Su mamá intentaba consolarla cantándole una canción de Navidad. Intentando que la ilusión la alejara de su cruel realidad. Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad, eso le cantaba, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. La voz le temblaba, puesto que ella también lloraba.

–¿Por qué mami? –sollozó Nessie –¿Por qué?

–Ya sabes por qué, Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad

–Santa no existe –contestó la niña

–Claro que si –replicó Bella –Te observa cuando duermes –siguió cantando –te mira al despertar, no intentes ocultarte de él, pues siempre te verá. Santa Claus llego a la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Un joven de cabellos cobrizos bajaba de su coche, un esplendido Volvo plateado. En su cuerpo, fundado en jeans, suéter y una bata blanca, se notaba el cansancio producido por las largas jornadas de trabajo. Miro su casa, esa grande de color blanco, tenía dos pisos más el ático, una chimenea de ladrillos a un lado y tejas rojas coronándola. Esa casa que alguna vez fue un santuario, un pase de su agitado trabajo en el hospital de Seattle a la tranquilidad de su hogar, ahora convertida en un lugar lleno de angustia y dolor. Un lugar que a pesar de todo albergaba a la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Su hijo Anthony. Entro a la casa con pesar, encontrándose en el recibidor con la enfermera de su hijo.<p>

–¿Cómo esta? –preguntó Edward sin siquiera saludar a la chica

–Bien señor Cullen –respondió Ángela –durmió casi todo el día y no sufrió de ningún ataque

Edward respiro aliviado. Le sonrió a la chica y subió a la habitación de su hijo. Anthony Cullen era un pequeño niño de dos años. Dormía plácidamente en su cuna de madera clara. Su habitación era amplia, todos los muebles del mismo tono de madera que su cuna, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul cielo y blanco. La cuna de encontraba pegada a la pared. Edward miro con pena el respirador artificial que estaba en la mesita de al lado, conectada a su pequeño bebé. Admiro a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos, era tan hermoso, tan pequeñito. Acaricio la carita de su bebé, despertándolo. El pequeño abrió sus ojos, azules como los de su madre, pero a diferencia de los de ella, los del niño eran cálidos y llenos de inocencia. Era lo único que tenia de su madre, sus ojos; todo lo demás era un pequeño clon de Edward, cabello cobrizo indomable, labios rozados y gruesos, una nariz altanera pero hermosa.

El pequeño levanto sus manitas, pidiéndole a su padre que lo cargara. A pesar de su edad no hablaba, nadie sabía porque, simplemente no lo había hecho. Edward sonrió entre lágrimas. Cargo a su hijo teniendo cuidado de no tirar el respirador que tenía en su pequeña nariz. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba del otro lado de su cuna. Ese día se cumplían nueve meses desde que Tanya, su ex esposa, se había ido de la casa. Fue lo mejor. Edward se había casado con la que él creía era una buena mujer, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde de en qué problemas estaba metida. Cuando llevaban tres meses de matrimonio ella empezó a llegar más tarde de lo normal. Él culpo al trabajo de su esposa, pues ella era una importante mujer de negocios.

No estaba más alejado de la realidad. La verdad es que Tanya era alcohólica y drogadicta, pero no fue hasta que empezaron a vivir juntos que ella se vio obligada a dejarlo un tiempo en lo que pensaba como seguir consumiendo sin que su marido se diera cuenta. Ese día no había aguantado más y yendo a la casa de alguno de sus tantos amigos por fin pudo consumir con tranquilidad. Ella comenzó a llegar tarde. Llegaba ebria y con los efectos de la cocaína aun en ella. Edward dándose cuenta de que su esposa era adicta intentó razonar con Tanya. Después de varios meses sin resultados él decidió que sería mejor separarse. Sin embargo ella no quería y una noche vestida con su mejor ropa y lencería le prometió a Edward dejarlo todo en una cena que ella cocino. Edward convencido de que así seria se dejo convencer. Ella lo sedujo y después de mucho tiempo ambos volvieron a dormir en la misma cama. Nada cambio, todo siguió siendo lo mismo. Él se decepciono bastante. Sin embargo él día que le pidió que se fuera, ella le dijo que estaba embarazada. Edward la dejo quedarse, la cuido e intento hacer todo porque su hijo naciera sano. Pero su madre no tenía la misma idea. Seguía tomando e inhalando cocaína. Cuando nació su bebé, el pequeño tenía una mal formación en los pulmones y un soplo en el corazón. Los médicos no le daban muchas esperanzas de salir si quiera del hospital con vida. Sin embargo Edward lucho contra la propia naturaleza y con su dinero pago todos los tratamientos que pudo para que su bebé sobreviviera. Tanya se fue por voluntad propia. Después de un tiempo de vivir con el niño ella no pudo soportarlo más. Le confesó a Edward que lo único que siempre quiso de él su su dinero y que ese niño solo lo había complicado todo y lo arrastraba a la pobreza. Edward la corrió de su casa. Hace apenas tres meses habían concluido con los trámites de divorcio.

Tenía la custodia completa de su hijo, eso lo hacia sonreír. Acuno al pequeño contra su pecho un momento, durante el último mes había empeorado, desde hace dos semanas tenía que respirar con ayuda de una máquina. Sus pequeños pulmones no resistirían más. Edward había recorrido el país en busca de nuevos tratamientos. Siendo doctor se le facilitaba encontrar incluso tratamientos experimentales. Pero todos sus colegas no le daban esperanzas, decían que era un milagro que el pequeño siguiera vivo. Edward dejo al pequeño en su cuna cuando sus ojitos volvieron a cerrarse. Entre lagrimas de dolor bajo a la cocina para comer algo. En cuanto llego al pie de las escaleras el llanto de su hijo lo espantó. Subió las escaleras alarmado. Cuando llego Ángela ya lo estaba atendiendo. Ella lo miro desesperada. Edward lo tomo como mala señal y comenzó a revisar a su hijo. Aplicando todos los conocimientos que había adquirido en todos sus años en la facultad. Sin embargo era en vano. El pequeño tosía y la maquina no lo ayudaba a respirar. Edward comenzó a llorar sin saber qué mas hacer. Solo murmuraba palabras de consuelo para su niño.

–Estarás bien cariño, estarás bien –decía Edward mientras lo cargaba

Intentó darle unos golpecitos en la espalda. Sin embargo el pequeño seguía tosiendo incontrolablemente. Después de unos segundos dejo de toser. Edward lo miro esperanzado, sin embargo se escuchaba el silbar de sus pulmones al respirar.

–Papi –dijo el pequeño débilmente

Edward sollozo más fuerte al escuchar la primera palabra de su niño. Era para él. Solo para él.

–Te pondrás bien amor –dijo Edward –lo prometo

Sin embargo, a pesar de las palabras de su padre, cerró sus ojos y dejo de respirar.

–¡No! –dijo Edward –¡No! ¡Tú no por favor!

Sus sollozos agitaron su cuerpo. Apretaba en un abrazo el cuerpo ahora inerte de su hijo. El dolor de Edward desgarraba su corazón.

–¡Él no por favor! –gritó –¡Es solo un bebé! ¡No ha hecho nada!

Siguió llorando abrazando a su hijo. No comprendía cómo es que un pequeño que no había ni comenzado a vivir tenía que irse. Un hijo que pago con creses los errores de sus padres. Maldijo a Tanya por descuidarse mientras estaba embarazada, se maldijo a él por no poder hacer nada por su hijo y maldijo a Dios por llevarse a un pequeño inocente. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sollozando. Ángela abatida por el dolor de su jefe, decidió llamar a la madre de él. Ella recibió la noticia con dolor, pero ya se lo esperaba, solo Edward se aferraba a la vida de su hijo. Fue Esme, su madre, quien lo separo del cuerpo del bebé.

Al día siguiente todo ya estaba preparado para el funeral. Una pequeña caja blanca se encontraba en medio de la sala, esta contenía los restos terrenales de Anthony. Por la casa desfilaron cientos de personas. Todas dándole el pésame, diciendo que estaban con él en su dolor. Incluso su familia tenía esa cara de pena; pero ninguno comprendía su dolor, nadie de ellos había perdido a su hijo, mucho menos a uno tan pequeño. Nadie comprendía el amor tan profundo que Edward sintió hacia su pequeño. Nadie comprendía, creían hacerlo y lo miraban con pena. Eran como las tres de la tarde cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más. Salió de su casa desecho en lágrimas.

Solo llevaba ese traje negro, pero su dolor no le permitió enfocarse al frio que hacia debido a la primera nevada del año. Camino un momento. Las calles estaban prácticamente solas, solo uno que otro coche desfilaba de vez en cuando por ahí. Siempre haba sido un barrio tranquilo, pero ahora lo estaba más de lo normal; como si supieran que Edward no estaba como para soportar contacto humano y hubiesen decidido apartarse de él. Tras unos minutos llegó a un parque, varias veces paso por ahí deseando ver a Anthony jugar algún día en el enorme área de juegos que había a un extremo. Pero ese sueño jamás se cumpliría. Se sentó en una banca al sentir que sus fuerzas comenzaban a desaparecer.

Estaba rodeado de arboles, la nieve cubría todo creando un precioso paisaje invernal. Edward hundió su rostro en sus manos, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Lloró. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, como no se lo pudo permitir cuando su familia estaba ahí. Gritó, sollozó y dejo que las lágrimas salieran de su rostro incontrolables. Su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente. Cuando su respiración se comenzó a calmar y sus sollozos se convirtieron en pequeños hipidos, un sonido lo saco de su estopor. El inconfundible sonido de una rama quebrándose.

Impulsado por la curiosidad Edward levanto su rostro y enfoco la mirada a dónde provino el sonido. Vio a una pequeña niña de alrededor de cuatro años escondiéndose detrás de un árbol a toda velocidad. Miro extrañado el árbol donde sobresalía los lados de un vestido color rosa y un abrigo blanco. Se limpio el resto de las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, sorbió la nariz y se levanto. Camino hacia el árbol, rodeándolo para llegar por detrás. En eso la niñita se asomó del árbol viendo hacia la banca donde, hasta hace unos pocos segundos, debería estar Edward. Al no encontrarlo la pequeña se extraño y salió por completo de su escondite; inclino la cabeza confundida, sin sospechar que durante todo ese tiempo él estuvo detrás de ella.

–¿Qué haces ahí atrás? –preguntó Edward

La pequeña se volteo asustada y se volvió a esconder atrás del árbol, esta vez del otro lado, de modo que nuevamente lo único que Edward podía ver eran los lados de su esponjoso vestido y el abrigo. Nuevamente rodea el árbol. La pequeña tenia ambas manitas en la corteza del árbol, su cabeza estaba apoyada en ellas y tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados; como si fuese a volverse invisible de esa manera. Toca el hombro de ella para llamar su atención, sin embargo la niña se aleja del contacto inmediatamente como si de fuego se tratase. Ella lo ve aterrorizada y se aleja unos cuantos metros de él. Edward mira extrañado y sorprendido como la pequeña va caminando hacia atrás; sus ojitos cafés están abiertos más de lo normal y su boquita está abierta en una mueca de pánico.

De pronto la curiosidad de Edward se vio reemplazada con preocupación. La niña al ir caminando hacia atrás de pronto tropieza con una raíz. Ve con horror como cae hacia atrás y se pega en la cabeza. Corre hacia ella, está sentada en la tierra llorando y agarrándose su cabecita. Pero cuando la toca la niña se aleja nuevamente, esta vez camina de cangrejito unos metros hacia atrás, pero pisa su vestido y cae de sentón. La niña empieza a llorar más fuerte y Edward se asusta.

–Tranquila pequeña –dice avanzando hacia ella mostrando las manos –no te voy a hacer nada, lo prometo.

La cara de la pequeña refleja desconfianza y dolor, pero le permite acercarse.

–Prometo no tocarte nena –dice caminando cautelosamente hacia ella –solo te quiero ayudar

Se sienta a un lado de ella

–¿Estás bien? La niñita asiente con la cabeza. Llevo sus manitas a su cara y limpio las lagrimas en su carita.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó él

–Nessie –respondió la niñita mirándolo por primera vez sin temor, aunque aun lo veía con cautela.

–Yo me llamo Edward –le dijo sonriendo

Se quedan callados unos minutos, Edward viéndola y ella con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo, jugaba con la tierra que tenía unos cuantos rastros de nieve. Ella tenía el cabello color pan, suaves rizos caían en cascada hasta su cintura; unos enormes ojos cafés, aun rojos por llorar, eran enmarcados por unas espesas y rizadas pestañas; su boquita tenía unos labios gruesos, el labio inferior un poco mas relleno que el superior; tenia guantes, sombrero y una bufanda de lana, su abrigo blanco ahora estaba algo sucio igual que el vestido rosado; sus piececitos estaban cubiertos con unas botas blancas rosas y sus piernitas tenían unos gruesos mallones blancos para que no tuviera frio.

–¿Por qué llorabas? –preguntó de pronto Nessie Edward se descolocó y abrió la boca sin saber que responder. La pregunta de la niña lo había tomado desprevenido. Pero al ver su carita llena de curiosidad pero aun con esa cautela se vio diciéndole la verdad, sin saber muy bien porque.

–Mi hijito acaba de morir –dijo con dolor sin poder evitar que una lagrima se deslizada por su mejilla

–¿Se fue al cielo? –preguntó Nessie –¿Por eso estas triste?

Edward asintió.

–Estaba enfermito

–¿De qué?

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ante la curiosidad de Nessie.

–Sus pulmoncitos no funcionaban bien

–¿Le dolía?

Edward asintió, el nudo en su garganta se formo impidiéndole hablar. Recordaba como su bebé lloraba por las noches. Como lloro la última noche que estuvo con él. A pesar de haber pasado apenas ayer Edward sentía que había vivido un siglo con ese dolor.

–No debes estar triste –replicó Nessie –tu hijito esta en el cielo, ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

–Tenía dos años –respondió Edward –se llamaba Anthony

–Pues con más razón –dijo Nessie –mi mami dice que cuando alguien se va al cielo hace todo lo que quiere y hacen lo que más le gusta, que nadie les puede hacer daño ni les duele nada nunca más. También que todos los niños se vuelven angelitos y tienen alitas para poder volar entre las nubes; yo quiero ir al cielo para tener mis alitas y volar entre las nubes, para que nadie me pueda hacer daño.

Edward se sorprende ante la respuesta de la pequeña. ¿Hacer daño? ¿Quien le puede hacer daño a esa nena? Es más ¿porque ahorita estaba hablando con ella? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?

–¿Por qué estás sola? –preguntó

La pequeña volvió a fijar la mirada en el suelo

–Mi mami me pidió que me fuera –murmulló –cuando mi mami me pide que me valla vengo al parque para que mi mami me pueda venir a buscar después.

¡Le pidió que se fuera! ¿Qué clase de madre desnaturalizada corre a su pequeña niña de cuatro años? Personas como esas no merecen ser padres, en cambio personas que dan la vida por sus propios hijos se les son arrebatados.

–¿Es común que tu mami te diga que salgas de la casa? –preguntó Edward apretando la mandíbula con enojo

–Si –dijo ella volteándolo a ver otra vez –siempre que mi papi llega a la casa

Edward ahora estaba furioso. Mandaban a la pequeña niña a su suerte solo para tener unos momentos de… placer con su marido. No merecían ser padres de esa niña tan encantadora.

–¿¡Por qué! –preguntó Edward, más bien pensando en voz alta

–Porque mi papi llega mareado, a veces se siente mal y nos grita a mi mami y a mí –contestó –dice que soy mala hija y me quiere pegar pero mi mami no lo deja y es cuando me pide que me valla.

Esa respuesta lo dejo helado. ¿A casó el padre de esa criatura maltrataba a ella y a su madre? Dispuesto a preguntar mas Edward abrió la boca, sin embargo fue interrumpido por un grito que llamaba desesperado a la pequeña con la que estaba al lado.

–¡Vanessa! –gritó una voz femenina

De inmediato una menuda mujer se encontraba abrazando a la niña.

–Te he estado buscando –dijo separándose y viéndola a los ojos –me asuste al no encontrarte en los juegos, creí que algo te había pasado.

–No te preocupes mami estaba con Edward –dijo Nessie

Fue con esto que la mujer se dio cuenta de la presencia de Edward. Miro con desconfianza a aquel hombre enfundado con traje negro. Lo evaluó con la mirada, como queriendo leerle la mente y ver sus intenciones con la pequeña niña. Edward se levanto rápidamente del suelo y sacudió un poco su traje, ahora el pantalón estaba un poco mojado debido a la tierra con nieve en la que se había sentado.

–Mi nombre es Edward Cullen –dijo extendiendo su mano

Ella miro la mano de él y luego su rostro de nuevo. Esa mujer era preciosa. O al menos eso pensó Edward. Su cabello café era largo y sedoso, el corte cubría los lados de su rostro, sus labios eran iguales a los de Nessie; era delgada pero con curvas, tenía unos jeans oscuros y una chamarra que le quedaba grande, sus manos estaban cubiertas con unos guantes negros que hacían juego con la bufanda que tenia atada al cuello, pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Edward fueron el par de orbes chocolate enmarcados por unas gruesas y largas pestañas.

–Isabella Swan –dijo ella tomando su mano

Para sorpresa de Edward el contacto con la mano de Isabella tuvo el mismo efecto que cuando toco a Nessie. Ella alejo su mano inmediatamente, como si la quemara. Cuando alejo su mano, el brusco movimiento movió su cabello de lugar. Edward miro horrorizado el gran moretón que tenía en la mandíbula. Isabella vio el cambio de su rostro y cuando se percato de la mirada en su mandíbula ella la cubrió con el cabello rápidamente.

–Vámonos Nessie –dijo ella –despídete del señor Cullen

–Adiós Edward –dijo la pequeña moviendo su mano y sonriéndole –Ya no estés triste

Edward le sonrió de vuelta. Se voltearon y ambas se fueron caminando. Él las siguió con la mirada hasta que las perdió de vista. Suspiro y decidió que era tiempo de que también regresara a casa.

Cuando llegó aun había gente, se metió a la cocina por algo de beber cuando fue recibido con un abrazo de parte de su hermana Alice.

–¡Edward! –exclamó –estábamos preocupados

Toda su familia estaba ahí. Bueno no toda, estaban sus padres Esme y Carlisle, y sus hermanos, Emmett y Alice con sus esposos Rosalie y Jasper. Todos lo miraban preocupados como esperando a que explotase en llanto en cualquier momento. Pero para lo sorpresa de todos, incluso la de Edward, estaba tranquilo. Al parecer la conversación que tuvo con Nessie lo ayudo más de lo que creía.

–Solo fui a dar un paseo –respondió tranquilamente

–¡Pues avísanos donde vas! –espetó Emmett duramente –temíamos que pudieras…

Su voz se fue apagando a medida que llegaba al final fe la frase.

–¿Temían qué? –preguntó Edward un poco enojado – ¿De verdad creen que haría algo tan estúpido como suicidarme?

Edward miro con rabia a todos los de la cocina. Eran su familia. Sabían que estaba mal. Pero el jamás acabaría con su propia vida. Estaba consciente que la muerte de su hijo era un golpe duro, pero el trataba de superarlo. El jamás pensó en salir por la vía rápida.

–No me conocen –salió enojado de ahí y se fue a sentar a donde estaba la caja con el cuerpo de su niño.

Vio con pesadez ese ataúd de madera blanca. Ahí se encontraba el ser que más había amado en su vida. No. Ya no era así. Ahí solo estaba el cascaron. Su bebé ya no estaba. Y tal vez, como se lo hiso saber Nessie, era lo mejor. Ahora su pequeño estaba en el cielo. Ya no sufría de esos ataques ni le dolía al respirar. Estaba mejor ahora, donde quiera que estuviera que al lado de Edward, sufriendo.

Al día siguiente fue el entierro de su niño. En el panteón local una fosa había sido abierta. Ahí permanecería el cuerpo de su hijo. Edward seguía enojado con su familia, sin embargo se dejo abrazar por su madre y hermana cuando el ataúd desapareció bajo el manto de tierra. Fue la última vez que Edward derramo lágrimas de dolor por su hijo, era lo que quedaba para desahogarse y por fin aceptar que su niño se había ido y nada podía hacer para cambiarlo.

–Cuídame Anthony –susurro Edward –cuídame mientras llego de nuevo a tu lado, y gracias por mandarme a Nessie… también cuídala por favor, a ella y a su madre. Hasta luego mi pequeño, papi siempre te va a amar.

En todo ese tiempo no pudo evitar pensar en Nessie e Isabella. Se preguntó si no podía hacer algo por ayudarlas, para que su vida fuera mejor. No se merecían ser atacadas de esa forma. Cuando se fueron a casa Edward le pidió a su familia que se fueran, estos aceptaron tras insistir un rato. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Tal vez podría ver a Nessie un rato si iba ahora al parque. Cuando llegó a donde se la había encontrado la primera vez no la halló. Desalentado, se sentó en la misma banca que el día anterior.

–¡Edward! –escucha una voz infantil llamándolo

Volteó y vio a Nessie entrando al parque corriendo. Pero antes de llegar se tropezó y la pequeña cayó al suelo. Edward, alarmado corrió a levantar a la niña, sin embargo ella no se dejó ayudar. Se levanto rápidamente y se alejo de su contacto. Edward la ve con pesar pero no dice nada. Ella se limpia las lágrimas y le sonríe

–Tranquilo –dice ella –siempre me ando tropezando, mi mami dice que lo herede de ella.

Edward se ríe un poco, le dan tantas ganas de acariciar su cabello. Pero sabe que en cuanto le ponga una mano enzima ella se alejara atemorizada de él.

–¿No quieres un chocolate caliente? –preguntó esperanzado –aquí enfrente hay una pequeña cafetería

La pequeña le sonríe y empieza a caminar a la salida. Edward la sigue. Cuando llegan a la cafetería se sientan en un sillón alejado de todos. Se acerca una camarera y piden dos chocolates calientes, un pastel de fresa para Edward y uno de chocolate para Nessie.

–Si comes tanto chocolate te volverás de chocolate –dijo Edward sonriéndole burlón a Nessie

La niña re rio encantada y solo le sacó la lengua.

–¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó Nessie

–Tengo veintisiete, ¿y tú?

–Yo tengo cuatro años con cuatro meses –dijo sonriendo –mi mami tiene veintiocho con tres meses

Edward sonrió. Les trajeron los pasteles y las bebidas en ese instante. Toda la conversación giro en torno a la pequeña, en donde vivía, en que escuela iba, si tenía hermanos. Claro, también contestando todas las preguntas que ella le hacía, normalmente las mismas que él le preguntaba.

–¿Y qué hay tu papá? –pregunto de pronto Edward

La pequeña se tensó y dejo la cuchara al lado de su pastel, bajo la cabecita avergonzada. Edward creyó que no le iba a responder.

–Se llama James –dijo finalmente –tiene una empresa de arreglar coches o algo así. Es malo, me da miedo, porque le pega a mi mami.

Edward se dio cuenta de que el rechazo a su contacto irradiaba de ahí. Pero como ayudarla. Como hacerlo si ella no confiaba en él. De pronto la ansiedad tomo posesión del cuerpo de Edward. ¿Y si el también le daba miedo a la niña? ¿Y si ella estaba ahí con él porque temía que le hiciese daño?

–¿Yo te doy miedo? –le preguntó sin poderlo evitar, temiendo su respuesta

–No –contesto Nessie viéndolo a los ojos –tú eres bueno

Terminaron de comer. Ahora era Edward quien le había estado hablando de su familia. Le conto que tenía dos hermanos mayores, Emmett de treinta y tres que estaba casado con Rosalie y tenían un hijo de un año, y Alice de treinta que tenía unos preciosos gemelos de tres años y estaba casada con Jasper. Le dijo que era doctor y que trabajaba en el hospital de Seattle como jefe de pediatría. Ya caminando al parque de nuevo Edward le dio su tarjeta y le pidió que si necesitaba algo le llamara. La pequeña asintió y guardo su tarjeta en su bota. Eso hiso reír a Edward.

–¡Nessie! –gritó Bella al ver a su niña entrar al parque –¿Qué te he dicho de alejarte?

Se detuvo al ver a Edward al lado de la niña y frunció el seño contrariada.

–Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a jugar un rato en lo que hablo con el señor?

La pequeña se alejo sonriendo y se subió a los columpios. Isabella lo miro con la postura rijida y los brazos cruzados.

–No sé qué es lo que pretende señor Cullen –dijo Isabella –pero le advierto de una vez que se aleje de mi hija

Edward recibió esa orden como una puñalada al corazón. ¿Alejarse de Vanessa? ¡Jamás! Así tenga que suplicarle a esa señora.

–No me alejes de ella –suplicó –por favor

–¿Qué es lo que pretende? –preguntó

–Nada, yo solo…

Edward se quedó callado y bajo la mirada con el rostro crispado en dolor. Isabella relajo su postura al ver al atractivo hombre tan vulnerable. Se dio cuenta de que sin saber cómo o porque su niña ahora figuraba un parte importante de su vida, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerla.

–¿Por qué es Vanessa importante para usted? –preguntó con voz dulce –¿Porqué no debo alejar a mi hija de usted?

–Perdí a mi hijo hace dos días –susurró –El pequeño sufría de una malformación de los pulmones, no resistió mas y murió. Su hija me encontró cuando estaba llorando y me consoló más que cualquier otra persona. No me aleje de ella, se lo pido por favor. Ella trajo un rayito de luz a mi vida.

Isabella miró con compasión al hombre enfrente de ella. Era muy atractivo, eso sin duda, y a pesar de todo en sus ojos aun se veía el sufrimiento causado por la muerte de su hijo. ¿Qué haría ella sin su niña?

–De acuerdo –aceptó ella –pero no lo conozco señor

Inmediatamente una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, le conto casi toda su vida a trompicones y le dio que su hija tenía su dirección y su teléfono, le dijo donde trabajaba, de donde venia, como era su casa, todo lo que se le ocurrió. Isabella solo escuchaba divertida como el hombre intentaba contarle todo lo que podía. Ella escucho todo, anotándolo mentalmente.

–Basta –dijo cuando le comenzó a contar de sus vacaciones en el Gran Cañón a sus tres años –creo que es suficiente con eso Doctor Cullen

–No me digas Doctor Cullen –pidió Edward –ese es mi padre

–¿Entonces como le digo? –preguntó Isabella divertida

–Edward y háblame de tú

Isabella sonrió. Admiro unos momentos las hermosas facciones de ese Adonis y se permitió perderse en esos ojos verdes.

–¡Nessie! –llamó a su hija –¡Vámonos cariño!

Nessie llegó corriendo al encuentro de su madre y esta la cargo. Todavia veía a Edward sonriendo y el tampoco podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

–Nos vemos Edward –dijo ella

–Adiosito Ed –se despidió Nessie

–Nos vemos –dijo

Nuevamente vio a madre e hija perdiéndose entre el paisaje invernal. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. La semana pasó volando. Tuvo que regresar al trabajo ya que solo le dieron dos días para poder velar y enterrar a su hijo, aun le dolía su recuerdo, pero ya no sufría por él, pues sabía que estaba en un lugar mejor. Todos los días regresando del trabajo dejaba sus cosas y corría al encuentro de Nessie. Jugaban en el área de juegos hasta que Isabella iba a recogerla. Entonces Edward se sentaba un momento con ella y hablaban. Pronto tuvo que reconocer que sentía más que atracción hacia la madre de esa pequeña.

El día de hoy, estaba más que feliz al regresar a su casa. Isabella le contó que su esposo salía de viaje y que podían irse todo el día con él a pasear una semana entera. Edward, entusiasmado, hablo con el director general del hospital para pedirle sus vacaciones y este se las había dado. Al día siguiente se ven en el parque de siempre pero ahora muy temprano en la mañana. Edward las invito a desayunar en un bonito restaurante un poco alejado, por lo que se van en su auto. Nessie estaba más que encantada, apretaba cada botón que se encontraba en el lujoso auto de Edward. Isabella estaba un poco incomoda pero en sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa. Aparcaron en el restaurante y Edward hizo gala de sus modales abriéndoles todas las puertas y tomando las sillas para que se sentaran. Ese restaurante tenía un área de juegos para los niños. Así que inmediatamente le dijo Edward, Nessie corrió hacia la puerta donde estaban.

–¿Por qué no te vas de la casa Bella? –preguntó Edward tras un rato de conversación a solas, usando el apocope cariñoso que hacía poco le había puesto.

–No puedo –dijo Isabella en un suspiro –No tengo dinero, no trabajo, todas las propiedades están a nombre de James, a demás me ha amenazado. Me dijo que si me iba de la casa me iba a quitar a mi niña.

Lo miro a los ojos y estos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas. Edward no pudo evitar tomar su mano y apretarla en un gesto de apoyo. Pero como siempre pasaba cuando la tocaba a ella o a Nessie inmediatamente alejo la mano. Edward la miro decepcionado y Bella lo miro con una sonrisa de disculpa.

El resto de la semana la pasaron yendo a todos los lugares que Edward fue capaz de recordar. Por fin llego el día de la víspera de la Navidad. Ese día habían acordado verse un poco más tarde ya que ambos tenían cosa que hacer. Él estuvo toda la mañana buscando el regalo de Navidad perfecto para sus dos mujeres, quienes le devolvieron una razón para vivir. Después de encontrarlo regreso a su casa, listo con todas las cosas para envolver su regalo. Prendió el radio a todo volumen, la voz de Luis Miguel cantando Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad lleno su casa; y feliz comenzó a extender el papel para envolver rojo con renos para Nessie y uno de fondo dorado con dibujos de copos de nieve para Bella.

–Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad –canto Edward mientras comenzaba a ponerle cinta adhesiva a la caja que contenía la muñeca que le escogió con tanto amor a Vanessa.

Justo termino de envolver el regalo de ella e iba a empezar con el de Isabella, cuando el timbre rompió su burbuja. Edward apago la radio y se asomo por la mirilla de la puerta. Se sorprendió enormemente al ver a su familia del otro lado.

–¡Mierda! –maldijo en voz baja

Corrió hacia la mesa del comedor, que es donde tenía los regalos y el papel para envolver. Lo cogió todo y corrió de nuevo solo que esta vez escaleras arriba, dejo las cosas en su recamara y bajo de nuevo. Todo este tiempo el timbre no dejaba de sonar. Llego agitado y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Compuso su mejor sonrisa e intento calmar su respiración.

–¡Chicos! –dijo Edward –¡Que sorpresa! No los esperaba

Edward quería que se fueran pero ya. Solo le quedaba media hora para envolver el regalo de su Bella y correr al encuentro con ellas. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y tenía la mano en el lado contrario, bloqueando la entrada.

–No pensaras que te dejaríamos solo en Navidad ¿O sí?– dijo su hermana Alice mientras lo empujaba para poder entrar

Edward se quedo helado mientras veía a toda su familia irrumpiendo en su casa. Los hijos de sus hermanos corrían por todos lados.

–Hay que empezar a precalentar el horno –decía su madre mientras cargaba un enorme pavo a la cocina

–Hey Edward ¿Cómo se prende el cable? –decía Emmett mientras picaba todos los botones de su televisión

–¿No tienes ponche de huevo? –dijo su padre hurgando en su refrigerador

–¡Edward! Ven a cambiarte por favor –gritó Alice asomándose por las escaleras

–¿Oye Edward no quieres que te ayude a poner el Frosty en el techo? –preguntó Jasper

–¿Te traje algo para que leas Edward? –decía Rosalie mientras le extendía un libro de autoayuda

"Como superar una perdida" rezaba la portada del libro. Eso fue suficiente.

–¡Basta! –gritó Edward

Todos lo dejaron sus actividades y regresaron al recibidor donde Edward seguía parado sin saber qué hacer.

–Lo lamento pero ya tenía planes –dijo conteniendo su enojo –Necesito que se vallan, por favor

Todos lo miraron con lastima, como esperando que se derrumbase en cualquier momento.

–Solo queríamos traerte algo de alegría –dijo Alice

–Estar contigo en una fecha familiar –dijo Esme

–No te vamos a dejar solo en Navidad –dijo Carlisle

–Y menos con esa pena que tienes –dijo Emmett

Edward respiro profundo para calmarse. No podía gritarle a su familia. Después de todo ellos no sabían de su bálsamo sanador, Bella y Nessie. Y no tenía intenciones de decirles nada. Aun no. Sentía que Bella y Ness eran como un sueño hecho realidad, que se desvanecería en cuanto alguien más supiera. A demás no podría hablarles de ellas sin decir su situación y todo se complicaría.

–Estoy bien –dijo Edward –Solo necesito estar solo, por favor. Prometo ir con ustedes en Año Nuevo pero hoy no, es más, que la fiesta de ese día sea aquí, pero váyanse, por favor.

Se hizo el dolido. Era la única manera de convencerlos de irse. Esme lo miro con compasión, pero le hizo caso. Le hizo un ademan a sus hijos y esposo y todos salieron de la casa.

–Ven a la casa si necesitas algo –dijo Esme

Edward asintió. En cuanto se cerró la puerta corrió hacia arriba y agarro el regalo de Nessie. Envolvió en tiempo record la caja donde tenía el collar y el suéter de casimir que le compro a Bella. Y salió corriendo hacia el parque. Llegó veinte minutos tarde y ellas estaban jugando el área de juegos. Nessie estaba en la resbaladilla y Bella estaba en la punta para recibirla, de espaldas a él. Nessie fue la primera en verlo. Su carita la ilumino una gran sonrisa y en cuanto bajo del juego se separo de los brazos de su madre y corrió a su encuentro. Fue cuando Bella volteo. Alcanzo a brindarle una sonrisa antes de agacharse, dejar los paquetes en el suelo y recibir el abrazo que Nessie le brindaba. Edward contuvo las lágrimas, era la primera vez que la pequeña no rehuía a su contacto, era la primera vez que ella le abrazaba.

–Creí que no ibas a venir –dijo ella enterrando la carita en su cuello –siempre llegas antes que nosotras

Para ese momento la Bella ya estaba con ellos. Edward se incorporo con la pequeña aun en brazos y le sonrió a ella. Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco tímidamente para darle un beso en la mejilla. También era la primera vez que Bella lo tocaba a propósito. La sonrisa de bobo de Edward nadie se la quitaba.

–¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Nessie fijando la vista en los regalos que estaban en el suelo

Edward sacudió su cabeza y fijo su atención en Nessie

–Son sus regalos de Navidad –le respondió –¿Quieren abrirlos?

–¡Sí! –gritó la pequeña removiéndose en los brazos de Edward hasta que este la soltó

Analizo los regalos detenidamente, hasta que decidió que el suyo era el más grande.

–Toma mami este es el tuyo–dijo dándole la caja pequeña a Bella

Se volvió a agachar y entretuvo su atención abriendo el paquete cuidadosamente.

–No debiste molestarte –dijo Bella –A penas nos conocemos, además nosotras no te compramos nada

–Ustedes me dan más de lo que yo podría desear –respondió él

–¡Una muñeca! –gritó Nessie –¡Mira mami mi muñeca! Y se parece a mí

Nessie saltaba enseñándole su muñeca a su madre ella sonreía mientras la veía.

–¿Qué te dio a ti?

–¿Por qué no lo abres tú? –dijo Bella agarrando la muñeca y extendiéndole el paquete a su hija

Nessie volvió a la ardua tarea de desenvolver el regalo. Edward solo las miraba fascinado.

–¡Es un suéter! –gritó –¡y hay una cajita más pequeña! ¡Un collar!

Nessie le extendió las cosas a su mamá. Bella las miraba incrédula. Eso costaba demasiado dinero. Miro a Edward.

–Es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo

–Puedes y lo harás –la corto él –No me va a hacer falta nada, es más ¿qué hare con eso si me lo devuelves?

Isabella le sonrió agradecida. Le dio el collar y se puso de espaldas para que se lo pusiera. Edward se lo puso aprovechando le acaricio la suave piel de su cuello. El collar era de oro una fina cadena y un dije de un copo de nieve. Se volteo y se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

–¿Cómo se dice Ness? –preguntó Isabella

–¡Gracias papi! –gritó Vanessa

Todo se quedo helado. Nessie puso sus manitas en su boca y abrió sus ojos aterrorizada. Lo miro a los ojos y salió corriendo. Edward vio como se iba y a los pocos metros reacciono. Miro a Bella diciéndole silenciosamente que necesitaba hablar con Nessie a solas. Ella asintió y Edward corrió detrás de la pequeña.

–Cariño espera –dijo él cuando la alcanzo

Se agacho a su altura y la tomo de los hombros.

–Lo siento –susurro la pequeña mientras pequeñas gotitas saladas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

–¿Por qué lo sientes cariño no dijiste nada malo?

–Pero es mentira–replicó ella –tú no eres mi papi, aunque yo quiera

Edward miro a la niña y le limpio sus lágrimas con sus manos.

–No sabes como me gustaría que fuera asi –confesó –tú y tu mami fueron lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

–¿De verdad? –pregunto ella sonriendo esperanzada

–De verdad –afirmo él

–¿No te enfadaras si te digo papi?

–Nada me haría más feliz

Se abrazaron. Como si su vida dependiera de ello. Bella se acercó a ellos lentamente. Puso su mano en su hombro y el la volteo a ver. Le sonrió a Edward y se perdieron en los ojos del otro un momento. Pero ese momento mágico se vio interrumpido por el celular de Isabella. Cuando miro el identificador de llamadas ella palideció y Edward se preocupo. Se levanto con Nessie en brazos y ambos la miraron con curiosidad mientras hablaba por teléfono.

–Sí… no… está bien –decía Bella

Su mirada estaba en el piso y con el brazo libre se abrazaba como intentando protegerse a sí misma. Edward tubo una ligera idea de quién era. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable.

–Vamos para allá –colgó

Miro a Edward con ansiedad.

–tenemos que volver –susurro –llegó antes de lo previsto y está enojado porque no estamos.

–No –replicó él –no tienen que regresar

–Si tenemos Edward

Tomo a Nessie de los brazos de él, la pequeña se veía asustada y se abrazó al cuerpo de su madre como un pequeño koala. Se volteo y comenzó a caminar. Edward ansioso corrió a alcanzarlas. Se cruzo por enfrente de Bella, impidiéndole avanzar.

–No –dijo él –por favor no vallas Bella, quédense conmigo

–Sabes que él me quitara a Nessie si nos vamos –dijo Bella a punto de llorar –Si no comprendes eso temo que no podemos seguirnos viendo.

Las primeras lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Bella. Agacho la cabeza para que Edward no la viera llorar. Lo rodeo y camino nuevamente, solo que esta vez más rápido. Nessie lo veía desde los brazos de su madre, aun cargaba su muñeca. Movió su manita en forma de despedida. Ahí fue cuando Edward explotó.

–¡Te amo Isabella! –gritó

Bella se detuvo y se volteo lentamente.

–Yo también te amo –dijo llorando –por eso no te puedo volver a ver

Le volvió a dar la espalda, esta vez corriendo. Edward miro con vista entorpecido con las lágrimas como desaparecían las dos mujeres de su vida, tal vez para siempre. Cuando las perdió de vista regresó a su casa. Todo le dolía, lloraba. Se metió a su casa, ya estaba oscureciendo. Pero no se detuvo a encender las luces navideñas. No podía fingir alegría cuando no la sentía. Subió a su recamara y aun vestido se metió a la cama, solo se quito los zapatos. Se quedó dormido entre lágrimas. Con el dolor de amar, ser correspondido y aun así no poder ser feliz.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando su teléfono lo despertó. Bajo adormilado a la sala para poder contestar. Creyó que era su hermana para intentar que pasase la Navidad con ellos nuevamente. Sin embargo se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Vanessa.

–¡Edward! –dijo Nessie alterada –¡James encontró la muñeca!

Su voz se le atoraba por las lágrimas y Edward escuchaba ansioso lo que la pequeña le decía.

–¡Se enojo y la tiro a la basura! Nos empezó a gritar –sollozó –Me iba a pegar pero mi mami se metió a defenderme. ¡Le está pegando! ¡Ayúdanos por favor! ¡No dejes que le hagan nada a mi mami!

–Tranquila pequeña por para allá –dijo Edward y colgó

Subió frenético a su recamara por sus zapatos y busco con ansiedad un papel en su cartera donde tenía apuntada la dirección de Isabella. En cuanto la encontró corrió a su coche y salió a una velocidad aterradora. Busco y busco la dirección. Mientras tanto sus dedos marcaban a la policía. En cuanto visualizo la casa no se molesto en aparcar bien. Se bajó lo más rápido que pudo de su coche y corrió a la casa. La puerta estaba semi abierta y los gritos de Isabella se escuchaban asta afuera.

–¡Cállate estúpida! –gritó una voz rasposa – ¡Si alguien se entera de todo mato a tu bastarda!

Edward corre arriba e las escaleras a la habitación de donde provienen los gritos. Era el cuarto de Nessie. Muchas de sus cosas se encontraban en el piso. Bella estaba en el suelo boca arriba y James, un tipo grande y con el cabello rubio largo y sucio con facciones duras y una cicatriz en un lado de la cara, estaba sentado a horcadas arriba de ella, ambos forcejeaban. Nessie estaba hecha un ovillo en un rincón y sollozaba incontrolablemente. James, entre forcejeos se zafa del agarre de Bella y tomándola del cabello bruscamente la inorpora.

–¡Mira pendeja será mejor que le digas al cabrón de tu amante que no me quiera ver la cara de idiota porque te mató!

Le dio una sonora bofetada, fue tan fuerte que hace que Bella se caiga y se pegue en la esquina de un mueble, ella pierde un momento el conocimiento. Edward avanza alarmado dispuesto a acabar con ese desgraciado. Pero se detiene bruscamente al ver que Nessie embiste a su padre y le comienza a pegar con sus puñitos. Sin embargo ella no es rival para aquel enorme hombre, y menos aun con el olor a alcohol que desprendía, patea a Nessie y la tira al piso. La pequeña se agarra las costillas que es donde él la golpeo. Ahí fue cuando Edward lo vio todo rojo.

–¡A ellas no las tocas imbécil! –gritó

Se acercó a él y tiró de su cabello. Aprovechando el factor sorpresa, le da un puñetazo en la mandíbula que hace que se tambalee, se cae y Edward se le va enzima. Mientras tanto Bella recuperó el conocimiento debido a que Nessie la estuvo moviendo, en cuanto reconoce a los dos hombre que están golpeándose en el piso ella se aleja y abraza a su hija mientras los ven pelear entre lagrimas. Imploraba porque su Edward saliese ileso.

Tras unos minutos de rodar por el piso ambos se separan. James toma una botella de cerveza que había tirada en el piso y se la aventó a Edward. Sin embargo él la esquiva y embiste al hombre. Ambos caen y James queda inconsciente en el piso. Edward está parado frente a él con los puños apretados y mirándolo con ira. Nessie se separa de su madre y corre a abrazar sus piernas. Edward se relaja al sentir el contacto de ese cuerpecito. La carga y la niña hunde su rostro en su cuello para llorar en él. Se voltea a ver a Bella. Ella sigue en el piso, pero en cuanto sus ojos hacen contacto se levanta y al igual que su hija corre a abrazarlo llorando. Las sirenas se comienzan a escuchar y son obligados a separarse para explicar todo a los policías. En la versión oficial Edward es un viejo amigo de Isabella, que la niña le hablo para pedirle ayuda y ahí fue cuando él le hablo a la policía. James fue sacado en camilla y lo llevaron al hospital. Le dieron cita a Isabella para declarar. Ella pidió que su niña nunca más tuviera que tener contacto con ese hombre y la mujer policía con la que estaba hablando le dijo que no sería problema de arreglar pero que todo debía arreglarse en el juzgado. En todo ese tiempo Vanessa no deshizo su agarre en Edward. Ni aun cuando los policías se fueron se quiso separar de él.

–Creo que me iré a un hotel en lo que encuentro un empleo y un departamento en donde vivir –dijo Isabella.

Ambos estaban sentados en el quicio de la puerta. Edward aun tenía abrazada a Nessie, ella ya estaba dormida. Con el brazo libre Edward abrazó a Bella y ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él.

–No quisiera utilizar su dinero para pagarlo pero no tengo nada más –continuo ella

–No tienes que hacerlo –dijo Edward separándose se ella

Tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos.

–Quédense conmigo

–No podemos molestarte de esa manera –replicó ella –buscare un empleo y me pagare nuestro nuevo hogar

–¿Y qué harás con ella mientras tanto? –preguntó Edward –vénganse conmigo amor

Bella sonrío enternecida al escuchar el cariño con que él le dijo "amor".

–De acuerdo, pero solo por esta noche

Edward sonrío por su terquedad y miro sus manos unidas.

–Te terminare convenciendo y lo sabes –dijo el mirando sus manos unidas –Y adornare esta mano con un anillo lo más pronto posible para asegurarme de ello.

Edward la miro a los ojos y acerco su rostro al suyo, le sonrió cálidamente antes de juntar sus labios por primera vez. Ambos los movieron con dulzura, era un beso hermoso, sin prisas, uno lleno de amor. Se fueron a su casa, Edward les dijo que se llevaran sus cosas. Sin embargo cuando ellas bajaron solo tenían dos cosas en las manos. Nessie tenía su muñeca que había recuperado del bote de basura e Isabella traía el suéter que Edward le dio. Ninguna quiso llevarse más de lo que traían puesto, no querían nada que les recordara su oscuro pasado.

Bella y Edward acostaron a Nessie en el cuarto de él. Ambos se quedaron sentados en el sillón abrazados platicando, haciendo planes para el futuro. Se quedaron dormidos, acurrucados muy juntos. Edward fue el primero en despertar al día siguiente. Vio a Nessie sentada frente l árbol de Navidad viendo el espacio vacío debajo de este. Edward se alarmó. Se supone que ese día llegaba Santa Claus. ¿Cómo le explicaba que no le había traído nada sin revelarle la verdad? Se separo de Bella cuidadosamente para no despertarla. Y se acerco a la pequeña.

–Tal vez tus regalos están en la otra casa –dijo Edward –Santa no debió saber que estaban aquí, como todo fue improvisado.

Edward no sabía que mas decir. Nessie seguía viendo abajo del árbol.

–No –dijo de pronto –Mis regalos no están en la otra casa

–Claro que si cariño –dijo Edward desesperado –fuiste una niña buena, deben de estar ahí tus…

–No – lo interrumpió volteándolo a ver –Es que mi regalo me lo trajo por adelantado

Edward quedo confundido por la respuesta.

–Fuiste tú papi –sonrió la pequeña –Santa Claus sabía que yo quería un papi, se lo puse en mi cartita, te mando por adelantado para que hoy ya pudiéramos estar contigo mi mami y yo.

Edward sonrió y no pudo más que abrazarla, a su nueva hija. Santa Claus llego a la ciudad y le regalo una nueva familia.

24 de diciembre de 2012

Al año siguiente Edward y Bella caminan de la mano por la calle llena de nieve. Llevan una pequeña bolsa de compras azul, pues fueron a comprar un regalo extra, se acaban de enterar que Rosalie estaba embarazada y le compraron algo para su bebé.

Después de esa Navidad la nueva familia no quiso salir para nada, solo para comprar ropa para ellas, Edward peleo un rato con Bella para pagar su ropa, pero al final él ganó. No supieron del mundo hasta que el treinta y uno de diciembre llego la familia de Edward en emboscada. Lo había olvidado por completo. Irrumpieron en su casa como cinco días atrás, pero esta vez todos se quedaron congelados al ver a la niña y a Bella en la cocina desayunando. Edward se aguanto las ganas de reír al verlos voltear de su familia a él y así sucesivamente. Tuvieron que contarles toda la historia antes de que a Esme le diera un ataque.

Nessie iba caminando de la mano de su papá y Bella cargando a su nueva hija Elizabeth de escasos dos meses de edad. La felicidad llena esos corazones que sufrieron tanto antes. Edward voltea a ver a su familia y se da cuenta de que mejor suerte no podía tener. Una gran familia y una navidad completa, entera, con sueños, esperanzas y vidas nuevas.

El proceso de divorcio de Bella se completo para finales de Enero. Esa noche su pequeña Elizabeth fue concebía en la gran cama matrimonial de su casa. Bella quedo con la custodia completa de Nessie y James refundado en la cárcel por maltrato físico y psicológico a Bella y a su pequeña.

Edward sonríe muy feliz y se inclina a besar a su esposa mientras su pequeña Nessie los veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Todos suben al coche de Edward y se encaminan a la casa de los padres de él. Toda su familia va a celebrar Navidad. En la cajuela Bella escondió los regalos de Nessie y Eli en el espacio de la llanta de repuesto, sabe que no se comparan con su regalo del año anterior pero después de todo Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad y sus hijas esperan, o al menos Nessie, que los regalos aparezcan bajo el árbol de sus abuelos.

* * *

><p>Chicas! espero que les haya gustado<p>

Como siempre ando aqui subiendo mi shot navideño

Les gusto?

A que si ;)

hahaha bueno como se habran dado cuenta es para un Contest

asi que si quieren votar por mi me harian super feliz!

aqui esta el link del contest:

http: /www. fanfiction. net/u/3429837/Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad

Pasense por los demas están muy buenos!

bueno chicas me voy pasense por mi perfil! haha acabo de actualizarlo y puse mis propocitos de año nuevo :D

Las amo chicas!

Felices fiestas

besitos

*Bliss*


	2. Chapter 2

Chicas! Adivinen que? He pasado a la final! :D

Primero que nada mil gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos que me dieron. Tambien a las maravillosas 25 personas que me regalaron un voto

Espero que pueda contar con ustedes para esta ultima etapa. Se que hay shots muy buenos y asi mismo autoras que una gran historia las precede, pero no me voy a dejar intimidar por eso :)

Asi que si les gusto mi shot les pido por favor que me regalen un lindo voto, no les cuesta nada y ayudan a una pequeña autora a ser muy feliz, si gano o no esalgo que no se pero no me quitaran la satisfaccion de saber que hice todo lo que pude.

Aqui les dejo el link, solo junten los espacios:

http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/3429837/Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad

Por favor me harian muy feliz si me regalan un voto suyo y me ayudan a ganar un buen lugar en la final y si gano el 1ro mucho mejor verdad?

Las quiero mucho

Gracia spor ayudarme a llegar hasta aqui

besitos

*Bliss*


End file.
